


Why do Doors Even HAVE Locks?

by usachanbeccer



Series: Day in the Life of a College Pidgeon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, Lance stop talking plz, Pidge just wants a nap, all around just dorky, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Pidge just wants a shower and a nap. The universe, however, has other plans. 
A.K.A Pidge locks herself outside her room and Lance wants to make friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED! How did Lance and Pidge meet??? Well, now you can find out!

Pidge was tired, she had just finished her first day of orientation, the school requiring she go to the freshman cookout out on the lawn behind the student center. She had begrudgingly gone to the cookout, sitting by herself to avoid the people and get this activity over and done with.

 

Unfortunately, she didn’t plan on Hunk and Matt. The two had noticed her sitting alone in a corner of the courtyard and waved her over, not taking “no” for an answer. Pidge watched as they both waved their arms above their heads, chanting her name as if she was playing a sport and not just sitting alone at dinner. They began to wave their arms around wildly, imitating the giant blow-up guys that were often outside car lots, and that’s what got Pidge to get up and sit with them. She could feel the embarrassment oozing from her body as she sat and the two boys began cheering.

 

“Pidge! Glad you found it in your tiny, ice cold heart to join your brother at dinner!” Matt teased, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. Hunk ruffled her hair at the same time, Pidge was definitely getting these two back before the week was over. It was only Monday, these two were going to regret this in the near future.

 

“I thought this was freshman only,” She grumbled, shoving Hunk off, Matt had taken her grouchy face as a cue to stop touching his little sister’s shoulders, smart boy.

 

“They aren’t serving dinner in the cafeteria to force the freshman to come here, so the upperclassmen that happen to be here, like the RAs can eat here too.” Hunk explained, spreading a mustard packet on his hot dog. Matt nodded, his mouth having recently been filled with potato salad and unable to answer.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, she guessed it made sense, but she still would rather be sitting alone instead of the group her brother was with. She didn’t know anyone but Matt in this group, well she sort of knew Hunk, but that was only because he took her to her dorm that morning. The other two sitting with Hunk and Matt were complete strangers to her, she had no idea who these two were, only that they were both unattainably gorgeous. 

 

“Oh, Pidge, this is Allura, and you’re her RA, yeah?” Hunk asked, pointing to the woman sitting before her, her hair was a silver-white and cascaded down her back like a rushing waterfall in the winter.

 

“Second floor! You’re Pidge right?” Allura smiled pleasantly, sticking her hand out for Pidge to shake. Pidge took a look and reluctantly shook it, she knew making friends with the RA was a good idea, but she just wanted to go shower.

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” Pidge nodded, she was at least going to make an effort.

 

“Nice to meet you too, just know, if you need ANYTHING, you can talk to me,” Allura said with a wink and a mischievous grin. She probably wanted to stay up late at night, swapping gossip and doing each other’s nails. The gossip, Pidge might be able to be down with, she’d think about it.

 

“... Alright.”

 

“Hey Pidge, I’m Shiro, Matt’s told us a lot about you.” The second stranger waved with his left hand, his right arm almost completely gone. Pidge smiled weakly and waved back, she really just wanted a shower, why was Matt talking about her?

 

“Yeah! He says you’re way into robots, which reminds me! You should totally join the robotics team! We build robots that do just the dumbest stuff!” Hunk slung an arm around Pidge’s shoulders, her body stiffening as he pulled her into a tight side hug.

 

Matt laughed, throwing a green bean at Hunk, “dude, no recruiting until tomorrow! She’s had a long day.” Matt looked over to Pidge, nodding as she gave him a grateful look, at least he tried to be a good brother every now and again.

 

“Oh, do you want to go to Lionsmen with me? I was about to head back myself,” Allura was indeed gathering up her napkin and plate and getting to her feet. Pidge gave a nod, grabbing her barely touched food, she wasn’t big into hot dogs anyway, and following the tall woman to the trash and away from the group.

 

Pidge and Allura walked back to the dorms in silence, Pidge rushing into her room for her shower stuff. She quickly replaced her clothes with her fluffy green robe and grabbed her shower caddy. She then slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and shuffled out to the bathroom down the hall. 

 

Pidge didn’t notice she had forgotten anything until she was rubbing the soap in her hair.

 

“Ah, shit!” She cursed, quickly rinsing the soap from her hair and turning off the shower. She had forgotten her keys, in her room. Now she had to go talk to Allura and get the older woman to unlock the door for her, while she stood out in the hall in just her robe. 

 

Pidge reached for her towel, and realized her second mistake. Her towel was with her keys, locked inside her room. 

 

Pidge let out a huff, she was ready for a nap and instead she had to find Allura while soaking wet just to get inside her room and dry off. This day couldn’t get any worse.

 

Pidge wrapped the fluffy green robe around her, thanking her mom for talking her into getting the biggest one possible, and she shuffled out of the bathroom. 

 

Allura’s room happened to be right next door, and she pounded on the door, not bothering to be polite or gentle.

 

Allura opened the door, a confused look plastered to her face as she looked down at Pidge, soaking wet and in a bathrobe, standing at her door.

 

“Hello Pidge, do you need something?”

 

“Yeah, I’m locked out, I need in.” Pidge huffed, crossing her arms and shoving down a growl, she was just tired.

 

Allura bit back a laugh, grabbing her own keys and joining Pidge in the hall.

 

“Okay, give me a moment, I have to go get the spare keys, wait here for a moment.” Allura exited into the stairwell before letting out her laughter. Pidge let the growl out as she heard it. 

 

Pidge thought that she was done for interacting with people for the night, but oh how wrong she was.

 

She heard him before she saw him, loud footsteps pounding on the steps, and then a whoop. 

 

“Allura!” The stairwell door was flung open, presenting a tall man with dark tan skin and a goofy grin plastered to his face. His short brown mop of hair unkempt and sticking out at random, but it seemed to work for the boy.

 

The mysterious boy scanned the area with his eyes, finally landing on Pidge, who threw back an embarrassed and irritated glare. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” The boy quickly recovered, closing the gap between him and Pidge to talk to her.

 

“Who are you?” Pidge looked him up and down, unimpressed.

 

“The name’s Lance, you new here?” Lance stuck out his hand, which Pidge refused to shake.

 

“Hey, little buddy, you embarrassed because this hot guy saw you in your bathrobe?” Lance teased, reaching down to ruffle her hair, stopping when he realized it was soaked.

 

“No, I’m tired and want to sleep for days, leave me alone.” 

 

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by Allura. 

 

“Lance! Stop bothering my freshman!” Allura shoved the boy away from Pidge, rolling her eyes as she continued on her path to Pidge’s door. 

 

“Alright, you’re all set.” Allura beamed at Pidge, who rolled her eyes and muttered a thanks as she disappeared into the room. 

 

*******

 

Later that evening, Pidge got a text from Matt telling her to grab her books from his room. 

 

Pidge grabbed her keys and shoved them into her sweatpants pocket, leaving the dorm and heading up the stairs to the third floor. She was glad she didn’t have to go too far to get to her brother’s room, just up the stairs and down the hall. 

 

Pidge didn’t bother knocking, trying the doorknob and giving it a twist, her brother usually left it unlocked if he was in the room and she walked right in.

 

She was greeted with the worst sight possible: Lance and Matt setting up the room, they were roommates. Lance from the hall was roommates with her brother.

 

“Matt! Hall, now!” Pidge squeaked, ducking out of the room and slamming the door. 

 

Matt peaked his head out a few moments later, concern written all over his face, “everything okay, Pidge?”

 

“No! Lance is in there!” Pidge whisper-yelled, pacing in front of the door.

 

“How do you know Lance?!” Matt whisper-yelled back, his head following Pidge’s movement, back and forth, back and forth. 

 

Pidge didn’t have time to respond, Lance peeking his head out the door as well, his eyes lighting up when he say Pidge.

 

“Matt! You didn’t tell me your Pidge was living here! Hey Pidge!” Lance must’ve learned her name from Matt, the blabbermouth. 

 

“How do you know my sister?!” Matt whipped his gaze up to his roommate, he was utterly lost.

 

“Remember the freshman I told you about? The one that was locked outside her dorm?” Matt nodded, “behold her in all her glory.”

 

“I’m leaving, I don’t need my books, goodbye!” Pidge stomped away, she was embarrassed enough without having to hear the rest of that conversation.

 

She made her way back to her room, flopping on the bed and closing her eyes, she decided she was just going to sleep for days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find the Pidge and Lance ask blog on tumblr @askthe2memepaladins or find my personal blog @the-majestic-space-pidgeon!


End file.
